User blog:Gliscor Fan/Gliscor Fan vs Joeaikman - Rap Meanings (In the words of Gliscor - delete if necessary)
If you want to vote on the battle, go here. Glisc Like Caps Lock on my laptop, I already have you beat (Gliscor is known for smashing his keyboard with caps lock on frequently, which in a way is similar to beating it.) Your incessant obsession with women leaves you more unpleasant than Meat! (Joe and Meat are the two users who are well known for hitting on anything within the vicinity if it's a female. Joe, however, makes it much more unpleasant because no one would want to be hit on by Joe.) Look at me, kid, I got smarter arguments under my belt (Even though Gliscor argues stupid shit, there are portions in which his arguments make some amount of logical sense and are referred too as being smarter than the average argument Joe makes.) Your rants range from “america sux” to “move this topic somewhere else”! (Joe, being a known communist, hates America because their government system is "faulty". In more recent history, Joe was almost kicked from chat for telling people to change wikis every single time the topic was changed in a single chat.) You’re majoring in British Politics, meaning you’re terrible at lying (Politics is commonly known for the fact that almost all participants are known liars. Joe has said on chat he majors in british politics.) It’s no wonder half the wiki fiction starts off with you dying (Joe is usually the first to die in multiple wiki fiction series. This is a fact.) You mistook Cleopatra for a Goddess, that’s when you made your choice (During the moment Gliscor first joined in November, there was a huge argument about Cleopatra being a God or not. That's when Gliscor made his first impression on Joe is, and it wasn't good.) No one would want to fight a man who’s in love with his own voice! (During an interview with JakeTheManiac, he asked Joe what sound he loves the most, and Joe replied with 'my own voice', showing how conceited he truly is.) Joe A commie versus an American, it'll end a rap rehash of Vietnam (During the vietnam war, the communist side of vietnam pushed the Americans out of their land for helping the non communist side. Joe is saying that this battle will end with him, a communist, pushing Gliscor, an american, out of the rap battle.) Just be calm or I'll harm, leave a feg dead and embalmed (Returning back to the Cleopatra argument, Joe is saying that he will slay Gliscor in the battle and preserve his body in the museum of 'rekt'.) I suggest you Go Go get out of here before I flow, yo (Gliscor is known for abusing Gifs of Gogo Tomago from the movie Big Hero 6. This may also be a reference to the song "wake me up before you go go" by wham.) Can you hope to own Joe? Short answer, I say no! (Joe, at one point, was banned for 6 hours for spamming the word 'no' on the upcoming battle suggestions page, caused by him assuming people thought he didn't do anything.) It would take a Lyrical Miracle for you to spit against a Brit (Joe is saying Brits are better than Americans.) Who has almost as many badge points as you do edits (Joe is using incorrect information for a line that doesn't really make much sense to begin with.) I find your infatuation over Fanmade rappers quite perverse (Over the course of the line, Joe is basically saying that he finds the fact that Gliscor having a crush on Nathan Provost from ERBP perverse.) I'll kick your winning chances to The Other Side of the Fictional Universe (The worst battle Gliscor has ever made was Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter, which has 99k views on youtube for some reason.) Gliscor I’d ask if your rhymes are better, but everyone would say ‘no’. (Same thing as the other "no" diss.) Your disses are as good as the staff are mindless drones! (Joe was mocked and ridiculed during the staff elections, and called the staff mindless drones and that he would make this wiki a better place.) Joe, you said you’d leave the wiki, so you better do it quick (Joe has said that he was going to leave the wiki multiple times, and yet he's still here. Gliscor just wants him to leave now so this battle doesn't have to continue.) and apologize to your girlfriend for sucking your own dick! (Joe has gotten on multiple people for making fun of his Girlfriend. Gliscor wants Joe to apoligize to her because he's so egotistical, that he's cheating on her with his own dick. "sucking someone's dick" is a term in which a person loves someone so much that they suck up to them just to get ahead and be able to call them a friend. I am 95% sure Joe also does this with Mat4yo.) Joe Let me Quick Attack this drab hack, cut him no slack (Generic Pokemon-related line. Gliscor is a pokemon able to use Quick Attack.) Hit him back, here's a fact, you won't like me when I'm MAD (Gliscor makes a series called WikiMAD, which is a version of MADtv that uses Wiki Users instead of actual actors. However, there have been actors in the series, such as Gilbert Gottfried and Matthew McConaghey.) I'll make this Pokemon History, Yosh will get slogged (Gliscor started a series called Pokemon vs History, and YoshinoVA is his youtube username.) So please quit your whinging and GET THE FUCK OFF MY BLOG (During an episode of WikiMAD, Gliscor got mad at Joe because of some stupid reason that I don't really even remember. Also, whinging is a weird british spelling of whining. Trust me, it's the same thing.) Poll Who won? No. Category:Blog posts